starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blizzard 1
El Blizzard I fue un prototipo del caminante Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno, que sirvió como AT-AT personal del General Maximilian Veers, con armamento potenciado y blindaje adicional. Características El caminante designado Blizzard I era de 26 metros de largo y 15 metros de altura. Iba a una velocidad máxima de 60 km/h. Estaba armado con 2 cañones láser pesados y 2 cañones blásters medios. Tenía una tripulación de un piloto y un artillero. También estaba el comandante del vehículo. Llevaba 40 soldados y motos de velocidad 74-Z. Historia thumb|El Blizzard I y otros AT-AT en la batalla de Hoth El Blizzard I era un Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno que fue construido en el Camp Culroon, una base de investigación secreta sobre el planeta Zaloriis. En la batalla de Zaloriis entre el año 0 DBY y el 3 DBY. En la batalla de Zaloriis durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, fue utilizado por el Coronel Maximilian Veers. Después de esta batalla, Veers fue ascendido a General.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Más tarde Veers tomó el control del Blizzard I para dirigir el ataque Imperial del grupo Fuerza Ventisca en su asalto a la Base Eco en la Batalla de Hoth, con el objetivo de destruir el generador de energía de la Alianza Rebelde, que era la fuente de alimentación eléctrica principal de la base.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] El Blizzard I se desactivó cuando el Aerodeslizador T-47 pilotado por Derek Klivian y Kesin Ommis del Escuadrón Pícaro, se estrelló en la cabina del Blizzard I.Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela) Veers sobrevivió al accidente, aunque sufrió graves heridas en sus piernas y tuvo que depender el resto de su vida de un coche-silla de pequeña potencia el resto de su vida. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/blizzard_one_(a).jpg|cardname=Blizzard One}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/general_maximilian_veers_(b).jpg|cardname=General Maximilian Veers}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/snowspeeder_rogue_ten.jpg|cardname=Snowspeeder Rogue Ten}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/armor_plating.jpg|cardname=Armor Plating}} * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Hoth Battle Pack'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Galaxies Memory Book'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Vehículos Imperiales Categoría:Vehículos terrestres Categoría:Escuadrón de la Muerte